


...And Protect Me With All Your Heart

by Nothing_can_last_forever



Series: Remember Me... [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt Barry, Hurt/Comfort, Loving boyfriends, M/M, Protective Oliver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-26 21:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10795407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothing_can_last_forever/pseuds/Nothing_can_last_forever
Summary: The US Military have decided to 'fix' the metahuman epidemic and General Eiling has his eyes set for Barry.  *Second Part of the Remember Me Series but can be read by itself*





	1. Those Who Dare Walk the Olden Path

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own The Flash or Arrow, rights go to CW. Hope you guys enjoy the first chapter. Set after the ending of Season Two, no Flashpoint, Eddie is alive, Patty and Iris are friends of Barry, so AU.

David Singh knew that one day that they would come. It was inevitable, with all the metahumans running about and the CCPD’s failure in controlling those with abilities. While the Flash had done a tremendous effort in refraining the large level threats, General Eiling still felt like showing up from the blue. He marched into the precinct, followed by a team composed of SWAT members, a lone doctor backing the last man. David stood to welcome them, hesitant to investigate why they had arrived in such a manner. General Eiling towered over as he commanded his team to block exits and order all people in the main foyer. Singh watched as his people were pushed into a tight rings and heard the shattering of glass coming from upstairs as the CSI’s were forcefully brought down the stairs. Upset with the disturbance without explanation, David harshly turned to Eiling.   
“General, sir, if you may excuse me, what are you doing here and what are you doing to my people?” David’s voice found itself echoing around the room, as guns were taken off of detectives and cops, suspects and witnesses locked into separate rooms. The General stands in the middle of the chaos, observing as a young beat cop is shoved into the padded chest of a SWAT member.   
“Captain Singh, the US Military has given us permission to test all staff of CCPD in relation to the metahuman problem. Any resistance will be unappreciated and will be met with necessary precautions. Does anyone else want to protest?” As the General spoke, the doctor brought out the case he was carrying, setting it out on the desks. Inside, contained vials of a clear liquid, bubbles floating in the substance. “For this, we will inject every person here with this drug. Anyone who isn’t a metahuman will be free to carry on. Anyone who is will be escorted to the trucks waiting outside for judgement to whether or not they will be allowed to live in normal civilisation.” Faces paled in preparation of the exam, in fear of being taken away without knowing who they were before. A tentative hand breached over the crowd, and asked to the General, “Sir, how will you know that a person is a metahuman or not?” From that, a vicious smile overcame the General’s face. “Well, let me present to you Dr Williams, who will explain to everyone how this will work.”  
The stout doctor presented himself to the crowd, glasses reflecting the harsh light as he spoke. The drug wouldn’t effect normal humans, but caused agony to those who were. The pain would only last for ten minutes, giving them time to restrain and cuff the metahumans. If anyone tried to resist, there were human tranquilizers and horse tranquilizers for those of abnormal systems. As he continued on, David noticed that the General’s focus had been pinpointed onto one subject. Looking around, he saw Barry Allen glaring straight back to the military man. David resisted the urge to smack the young man around the head, what was he thinking of, trying to upset the powerful man. Joe, who had noticed the glaring contest, pulled his foster son closer to him and behind Eddie. After some time of medical explanation, they got started. Pushed and shoved into lines, rifles pointed towards them, they all waited for their turn.   
One by one, the needle was stabbed into arms, and one by one officers and CSI’s returned to their spots. Towards the back, Joe was silently trying to reassure Barry that nothing would happen, and that nobody was going to do anything to him. Barry’s hands were shaking so much that they vibrating, and he shoves them deep into his pockets to hide them. He watched in fear as the line continued to become smaller and smaller, and the doctor became clearer to his eyes. Joe rubs his arms, fighting against the urge to flinch as static jolts him, Barry unknowingly sending lightning shocks to the surface of his skin. Murmurs emit from the occupants as another officer is pushed into their space. The person in front of Joe goes next, flinching as the needle pinches the skin. Barry turns a sickly pale colour, and Joe sends him a final pat of the hand before presenting himself to the doctor.  
Looking at Joe turned Barry’s stomach to mush, and he was on the urge of hyperventilating. If he was caught, Barry knew exactly what Eiling would do to him. The deep breaths he was taking did nothing, and as he gazed across the room, the General caught his eye again and smirked. Looking down, he thought of the date he was supposed to go on. Quickly realising he needed to text them, fingers flew as he whipped out his phone and speed-typed to them, the phone disappearing within a second. If he was going to get caught by Eiling, he wasn’t going to go down without a fight. Joe stood still of the brief operation, letting the syringe be plunged into him. It’s alright Barry, no need to worry. You defeated Zoom for God’s sake! Barry’s thoughts had scrambled and left him, the feeling of The Flash underneath his skin desperate to take control overwhelming. Since the incident with Zoom when he broke his back, The Flash had taken an overprotective streak and opted to guide Barry through his trials. With his connection to the speed force greater, The Flash and Barry had defeated Zoom together. Now, Barry was urgently trying not to flee away from the area.   
As Joe leaves him, sorrowful glance in his eyes, the urge to run was becoming greater as the speedster stood at the attention of the military. Towering over the doctor, he willed himself to stop as he rolled up his sleeves, not once staring down into the spiteful eyes of the medical professional. Barry could feel his phone vibrating, but ignores it as he watches a mobile being smashed on the marble tiles of the ground. Fighting against the lightning in his eyes, he forces himself not to recoil as the feel of latex and foreign hands engulf his already sensitive senses. The doctor gives his a strange look as he’s shocked, but swabs Barry’s forearm and injects the serum.   
Barry had only a few seconds before everything erupted into a haze. Swallowing the impulse to scream, he looked on as the members of the SWAT turn around on command, turning their guns on him. Panting harshly against the pain, Barry could feel The Flash command him to take over. As a clamp is shot at his right leg, bolting him to the floor, he allows the speed force to take him, hoping that they would be able to stop him like last time.


	2. Those Who Create Pain Create Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver is once again confronted with The Flash, and the CCPD is faced with the reality of learning who the Flash is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello once again! I'm not sure when the next chapter is going to be posted, most probably tomorrow or the next day. Disclaimer: I do not own The Flash or Arrow, rights go to CW.

Seeing Barry’s face twist with pain shot daggers through Oliver’s heart. When Barry had texted him, Oliver instantly grabbed his bow and hood, racing towards CCPD. Now, with the young man practically tied down and in discomfort, physically hurt him. From his point of view, he could see the Captain, Eddie and Joe attempted to push forth, only to be rebutted. A younger woman shoved herself into the chest of the nearby army member, sending him recoiling and pushed back into the arms of the trio. Oliver quickly realised it was Patty Spivot, Barry’s new officer friend. An elderly man in a lab coat, hurriedly scribbling on a checkboard, clearly ordered several armed men to approach his boyfriend. Oliver prepared himself to get involved, preventing himself once he took in a full view of the area.   
No-one had seen Oliver yet, which calmed Barry down. Seeing his partner soothed over both The Flash and Barry, the duo struggling to reign in. However as the first gun is shoved in his face, The Flash snaps. Hissing at him, Barry shocks the man, sending him flying backwards into the crowd. The next one was hesitant, not getting in reach of the young man but still brave enough to attempt to shoot him with the tranquilizer. As the dart hit Barry, a lone bolt strikes him, causing the shooter to fall. As Barry looked into the crowd, he saw expressions of awe, curiosity, hatred, and fear. Ignoring them, The Flash focused on the situation at hand. Pulling the pesky dart, he throws it at the General, intending to hit him in the face. The doctor instead catches it, marvelling at the recovery and the lack of effect the serum and dart had on Barry. Lightning flickering around his body, his eyes turning a golden hue, and the pain lines ceasing around his face, Barry stood tall in the face of the crowd.   
Oliver watched as the General and doctor pushed people back as the young man shook with fury, nearly vibrating. Snarling with rage, Barry, no The Flash, sent two more flying backwards. Eiling waits until the ordered men back away, and approaches Barry himself. Snarling at the General, The Flash tugs against the restraints, waiting for the right moment to phase his way out. The Flash wasn’t ready for their identity to be revealed to their co-workers and the military just yet. The doctor joins the military man as the soldiers who remained standing pointed their guns at the speedsters head. Sneering, the General began his speech. “Don’t you see, members of CCPD? Metahumans had infiltrated your workplace, infecting it with its disease! They are dangerous creatures, the cause of mass destruction, and do you really want them working with you? In less than the span of five minutes, this one has hurt three of my men, what more could it do to the population of Central City. But do not worry, we are here to help.” Shouts boomed as the people yelled in favour or in disagreement. Notching an arrow, Oliver prepares to shoot the bastard.  
With the mass’s attention on Eiling, The Flash phases through the leg clamp and prepares to run. A yell brings the crowd’s attention back to him, and the sound of a gunshot follows. Smiling, The Flash races towards the bullet, grabbing on to it and placing in near the shooters hair to create a furrow. A shocked shriek comes from the older man as he feels the bullet race past his head, and the force of The Flash’s punch propels him back several feet. Mutters escape the audience as Barry comes to a stop, recognisable lightning flickering behind him. In an instant, the man who shot Barry had an arrow protruding from his shoulder pinning him to the ground. The screams revibrate as the arrowhead impales itself into the tiles.   
Pressing the crowd closer together, half of the guns remaining on the lone figure, the other half rapidly gazing across the room. Oliver curses himself for the rapid response, crashing the lights and turning the place into darkness. Immediately the officers spread, picking up the trio that The Flash had defended himself against, and ignored the squirming solider on the floor. Barry flashes towards Oliver, distributing him into the crowd, taking the hood and bow and hiding them in his lab. Racing back, he runs into Eiling. The larger man attempts to grab him, needle in hand. Barry phases through him, dodging bullets and running up walls. Successfully getting past the last guard, The Flash leads them back into night-time Central City. The General yells after him, watching as the scarlet streak races over the city. Determined not to fail, he pulls the arrow out of the fallen solider, ignoring the blood dripping over the arrowhead. Green fletching. The Green Arrow was around, and Eiling was resolute to capture him and the Flash need be.   
“Now, either one of you lousy officers call Mr Allen, or I swear to god none of you will walk out of here today. We’ll stay here, and I will let you rot. Now!” Eiling’s stern composure slipped, letting his frustrations express. Oliver smirked, glad to see that Barry and he had gotten to the devilish man. He was upset that he hadn’t done more, and started planning to escape so that he could calm Barry down. Eddie quickly spotted him, dragging the archer closer to the group. The Captain and Spivot looked surprised to see him, but overlooked it for the moment. Exclamations voiced themselves as people came to the realisation that the awkward scientist from upstairs was the Flash.   
Glancing around, Oliver took in Dr Williams treating the injured men. He didn’t know what he felt, but the doctor was not normal. Oliver hoped that Barry wouldn’t be stupid enough to return to the station, because he was certain that the outcome would not be good for either Barry or himself. Knowing his boyfriend, the idiot would come back for his foster father and boyfriend, and Oliver wished that he would bring backup. Eiling spotted Joe, and marched his way over, barging and shoving people out of his way. Oliver stepped behind Eddie, Patty and Singh as Eiling crowded in their space. “Are one of you going to call him, or am I going to do it myself?” Joe clenched and unclenched his fists, Oliver silently urging him to punch the dick in the face. As Joe stands down the General, Oliver steps forth. “Why of course General, I’ll do it right now.” Taking out his phone, he takes a photo of the General’s face before calling Barry. Putting it on speaker, it takes four dials for it to finally answer.


	3. And Those Who Wait Receive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys love each other (nobody but a few know that) and protect each other no matter the cost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one! Yay! Disclaimer: I do not own The Flash or Arrow, rights belong to CW. Enjoy my lovelies!

Running through the city, The Flash finally let Barry take the reign. Slowing to a halt, Barry found himself walking around a small park near the city’s limits. Circling the pond, he ponders how to release every one of the CCPD’s precinct without problems occurring between him and Eiling’s small army. Grimacing as he thought of Eiling, and how every officer now knew who he was, Barry knelt down to lay in the grass. His phone, with its loud ringtone, disturbed the silence of the surroundings. Groaning at the tactlessness of the General, Barry picked it up. “Привет детка.” Barry wasn’t going to let anyone listen in, glad that Oliver had decided to take it upon himself to teach him Russian and the multiple codes the partners shared.   
Oliver silently laughed to himself, knowing that Barry was going to be difficult. Yes hello to you too. Hey, can you come back to the precinct, everything’s fine now and I’m coming to need a lift back to the station. Cheers! Instantly, Barry was on his feet. How dare Eiling threaten the officers, just to get Barry? The Flash bubbled in agreement, harshly nudging him to Star Labs. But Barry fought against it, knowing that Eiling would have people around and possibly inside Star Labs waiting for him, making his job harder. Realising he had to answer Oliver without raising suspicions, he told him that he’ll be there in five. While Barry could make it in a less than a second, he needed the time to think. Fingering the lightning charm Oliver had gotten him, Barry raced around the city once again.   
The instant that Barry had ended the call, Eiling whipped out his gun and pointed it at Oliver’s head. “Mr Queen, how nice of you to join us. I want no funny business from you, and when Mr Allen comes back, you’ll do as I say. Am I clear?” Nodding his agreement, Oliver almost burst out laughing at the ridiculous of the situation. He’d been teaching his boyfriend fighting moves for seven months now, and he’ll be able to break the General, let alone what Oliver could do to him. He wished that he had his bow and quiver on his person, even if he knew that they were safe in Barry’s lab. Itching to snatch the gun, Oliver stared down the crazed eyes, with Dr Williams still writing on his board. The minutes stretched by, dragging out to eternity.   
The air sucked out of the room momentarily, with the classic colour of lightning following his boyfriend. The soldiers had hid themselves behind pillars and upstairs, all which Barry had noted and subtly removed the bullets in their guns. Quickly hugging Oliver, Barry stands in front of him, knocking the gun out of Eiling’s grip. The flicker of surprise across Eiling’s face didn’t escape Barry’s notice, and as the crowd pressed closer together, Oliver crept closer to his partner. People pushed and shoved as they tried to look at the scene, Barry standing in front of the people he cared about, and the doctor with the General opposing them. The General held out his hands in a patronising manner as lightning sparked over Barry’s body, attempting to trick the young man into a placate state of mind.   
Barry wasn’t stupid, knowing full well what Eiling was doing. “Come on boy, all we want to do is talk. You come with us, nobody will get hurt. If you don’t, well, we’ll see about that.” Stepping back closer to Oliver, Barry grabbed the knife hidden up his sleeve and passed it to the archer, urging Oliver to pass the one in his other hand to him. Grasping the larger knife and sneaking it into his jeans, Barry smiled at the General. “Eiling, with no respect, you can go fucking rot in hell!” The soldier, not expecting the response, attempted to backhand the speedster, only to have his hand meet air. Hissing at the young man, Eiling ordered his men onto him.   
The officers started to yell as guns shot multiple times into the crowd, only to find that there were no bullets. The General wasted no time in grabbing his handgun, only to find that it too had nothing inside. Throwing it aside, Eiling attempted to grab his other gun, pulling it out and reloading bullets into it. A soldier is pushed into the crowd, dart in his thigh, another one tied to a pillar. The remaining four regroup with the General, forming a tight circle. A sudden blow above them sends the precinct into darkness, the only light visible being the surrounding city nightlife. Moving slowly, the military men watched carefully for the tell-tale signs of lightning, only walking at a slow pace. One is knocked to the ground, his own knifes plunged into his shirt, pinning him down. One by one, they are all defeated until the General and Dr Williams remain standing. Eiling positions his gun towards the entrances while Williams grabs the hefty pair of restraints, made and stolen from Star Labs to prevent powers. Clutching the knife Barry had given him, Oliver leapt into action.  
Knocking the chains away, Oliver kicked the older man in the chest. The man landed in a heap, with Oliver’s boot on his back. Barry wraps the cuffs around his hands before once again facing the General. As the backup generator comes on, the situation is revealed to the police of Central City. Soldiers lay in disarray, bullets scattered around them. The General looked onto them from the middle of the room, with his gun dangling from Barry’s hands. The speedster whistles as he unloads the gun, throwing it at the older man. Oliver notices a disarmed man inching towards the darts, kicking him in the face as he reaches for the chemicals. Barry sighs before jogging over to Joe, ignoring the people around him as they moved out of the way. He didn’t care, he hadn’t hurt anyone, and it wasn’t his problem at the moment. He’ll hand his resignation to Joe tomorrow, to deliver to the Captain. Grabbing Oliver, he runs towards his apartment.


	4. The Broken Ones Unite With Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The after-match of Eiling's force.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter guys! I really hope you all have enjoyed it as much as I have, there is more planned for the series coming up soon! Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow or the Flash, rights belong to CW.

Breathing heavily, the General tries to calm himself down as he’s handcuffed, furious that the twink had gotten away once again. The precinct bustled as the downed soldiers were treated for injuries or carried away cuffed like himself. He knew that he and his team would be fine, that the military would pay everyone off, even though he had gone against their orders not to precede with the force. The Captain himself led Eiling away, tightening his cuffs a bit more to show his displeasure. Turning round, he saw three detectives giving him dirty looks as desks are righted and paperwork picked up. Locked in a holding cell, Eiling continued to scheme and plan.   
Singh ordered his people around as the clean-up continued, distracting them from the revelations of the night. He had his own thinking to do, as he thought about Allen. Pieces clicked into place, like the Flash arriving just after Barry woke up, how the kid was distracted at moments but knew exactly what was going on, and somehow was able to carry the workload of three CSI’s. How the boy could have super speed and yet be late to work every day befuddled him, but Barry did great work inside and outside CCPD, and David wasn’t about to let anyone do anything about it. And Oliver Queen. Singh didn’t know how the former billionaire mixed in with Barry Allen, and he hoped that nothing bad would come out of it. Of course he had noticed that Queen was coming to Central City lately to visit Barry, all visitors had to sign in, and the first time Queen had come nearly the whole precinct had swooned. Deciding against his better judgement, David orders the night shift to carry on with their duties, and he starts his drive to Barry’s apartment.   
Oliver held Barry has he shook, the young speedster silently crying as the realisation of what happened. He was so close to being taken, and quite possibly experimented on. Laying on the couch, the speedster had wrapped himself around his boyfriend, long limbs clutching the archer closer. Shifting slightly, Oliver pulls the younger man into his lap. He was so proud of him, so proud that the speedster had defended himself, had overcome The Flash and was trusting him to see him fall apart. Draping the blanket further over them, Oliver rocked and clutched Barry even closer. Cradling the speedster’s head, the archer gently presses his lips to the matted brown locks, nuzzling his cheek to the crown of his lover’s head. A knock startles the duo, Barry racing towards their shared bedroom. Oliver lets him, grabbing a spare knife and heading to the door. Looking through the peephole, the archer sees Barry’s boss pacing in front, desperately wringing his hands. Throwing the knife under the buffet, Oliver walks out.   
David stands tall as Oliver stares at him, the Captain nervous under the scrutinising gaze of the archer. Snorting, Oliver widens the door and welcomes Singh into Barry’s apartment. Air rushes about as Barry runs, cleaning the living room and dining area within seconds. Static rushes as the speedster stops, wide eyes glancing between his boyfriend and his boss. Oliver continues to take charge, directing the Captain to the couch, gently dragging Barry down next to him, with the archer being a barrier between the two. Taking a deep breath, Singh begins. “Barry, I just came here to talk. I understand why you didn’t come to us about…this, but I need to know why and how you know of General Eiling and his obsession with metahumans. Mr Queen, will you be staying?” David already knows the answer, seeing his CSI clutch to the older man’s arm, and the fierce protectiveness that Oliver Queen had over Barry. In all honesty, David wouldn’t be surprised if they were together.   
Starting from the beginning, Barry tells the Captain everything since he had woken up from his coma, from the Reverse Flash to different Earth’s to the death of Zoom. The young speedster tells of FIRESTORM and a soldier who was experimented on, of the constant threats that the US Military gave, and his fear that he was the next favourite subject. Singh doesn’t utter a word as Barry speaks, letting the younger man say his piece without disturbing him. His thoughts were in a turmoil by the time Barry had finished, the older man gaping at him. Barry takes the silence the wrong way, shocks running through his body. Oliver hisses at the sudden feeling, letting the speedster nestle his way onto his back.   
Quickly regaining his composure, Singh reaches for the younger man. Instantly, the speedster recoils, Oliver moving to hide him. David immediately stops, silently asking for permission from the archer. Glaring at David, Oliver complements his next move. Griping Barry’s wrists, he manoeuvres them so that the younger man was in front. Hands on the speedster’s hips, Oliver forces Barry to face his boss. The Captain stood with his arms crossed, a look of concentration on his face. “Allen, if you can run faster than the speed of sound, how the hell are you always late?” Barry’s face reflected his confusion as Oliver bursts out laughing, leaning on the younger man’s body for support. Singh joins in at the rejected look on the CSI, unimpressed with the jabs at him.   
As the laughter died down, Barry forced himself to look at his boss. “Sir, if you wish, I’ll hand my resignation in tomorrow.” David snorted, finding the statement unnecessary. “Allen, you’re the most contempt CSI we have, and if anyone says anything discriminating, I’ll fire them. I doubt anyone would care about what you do at night, but for now on, you’re under my and the CCPD’s protection.” With that, Barry is finally able to breathe freely, the knot in his chest loosening. Stepping away from Oliver, Barry walks over to the Captain, who had his hand out. Grasping it, The Flash hummed underneath the surface, lightly zapping the Captain. Barry hoped that the outcome would be better then he predicted before.


End file.
